In a radio communication system, a common message system information, a paging message or a random access response (RAR) message which is broadcast or multicast to a terminal, such as User Equipment (UE), by a base station. The UE needs to receive the common message sent by the base station to acquire parameter configuration of a cell in order to perform normal communication with the base station. Therefore, it is quite important that the UE reliably receives the common message sent by the base station.
In order to lower the cost of using a long term evolution (LTE) network in a machine-to-machine (M2M) application to massively develop the M2M application based on the LTE network, a low cost machine type communication (MTC) terminal (e.g., Low cost MTC UE) based on LTE draws great attention. Compared with the existing normal LTE terminal, the receiving bandwidth that the low cost MTC terminal is capable of supporting is decreased, thus the low cost MTC terminal may only process data, control information and/or a reference signal within a smaller bandwidth, e.g. 1.4 megahertz (MHz), 3 MHz or 5 MHz. Therefore, the cost of a radio frequency and a baseband of the low cost MTC terminal is lowered obviously.
In the case that the low cost MTC terminal and the normal LTE terminal are arranged in the LTE network at the same time, both the low cost MTC terminal and the normal LTE terminal need to receive the common message sent by the base station. As the data processing bandwidth that the low cost MTC terminal is capable of supporting is smaller, the low cost MTC terminal may only process the data, the control information and/or the reference signal within a smaller bandwidth. Therefore, it is a problem to be solved how to effectively ensure that both the low cost MTC terminal and the normal LTE terminal are capable of receiving the common message reliably.